the_champion_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dale Johansson
Summary Dale Johansson is one of the original Champion Crew members and is the youngest of the group. After the events of the War, Dale unknowingly contracts the Rot and his days are limited. Physical Appearance Dale is a tall young guy with dark skin and brown eyes. He generally wears sweat pants and long sleeve bland shirts. Personality and Traits Dale is an often anxious person who's sometimes afraid to take risks because he cares about others and doesn't want to get them hurt when he can prevent it. He tends to be nice when he can and often tells white lies, and tends to be socially awkward with people. Similar to Scott he deals with Anxiety and tries to make sure people don't hate him, this similarity between him and Scott help them bond more. Ultimately Dale sees himself as just a follower of the more "important" people as he believes that he isn't intelligent enough to make the bigger decisions and often is a pacisifist in things like arguments, where he tends to not even fight back making the arguments seem one sided. He tends to even seem unmotivated at times, and often deeply deppressed. Even being described as looking like a lost puppy who's afraid of people yelling at him by Scott jokingly. Due to being afraid of others hating him, he often gets taken advantage of or made a scapegoat for things that aren't even his fault, and like before, he tends to be pacifistic with things like this and not even arguing against them. So when it comes to those he absolutely knows don't hate him, he can be very clingy towards them just trying to keep their approval, even when it's unnesescary. Even when he sees others doing wrong or immoral things he turns the other cheek not only to make sure they don't hate him, but for reasons he's not even sure how to explain. Relationships Scott Dale often sees Scott as a big brother and often a role model, with them being good friends. Over the course of the story Dale tends to look to Scott for advice and what to do. Ryker Dale is decent friends with Ryker, they aren't the cloest due to their contrast in personalities but they enjoy each other's company. Aaron Aaron is often seen as someone who doesn't make the best decisions but is good at heart in Dale's eyes. They very often vent to each other and trust each other greatly. The Rot TBA Death Dale was suffering greatly due to the Rot and couldn't take what he was doing to himself anymore. He didn't want the rest of the crew members to see what was happening to him anymore, knowing that in just a few days he'd become part of the Rotten. Dale drove to Sacramento and went into the now abandoned hospital polluted by looters and raiders, then took the euthanasia that was planned for him to use as a method of suicide.